Random Drabbles!
by Butchercup
Summary: Currently two Drabbles inside! Newest editions: -A minor argument between two sisters about a certain day. -The Rowdyruff Boys encounter problems when recycling.


_**Hello wonderful readers! I'm back with two drabbles here... well actually, one is like in the middle. I don't know if I should call it a long drabble or a very short one-shot. *shrugs***_

_**But one other thing before go on! This week is Boomercup Week! Yes, that is a thing now! Thanks to an amazing writer on this site named **__**ConformityisNonsense**__**, there is now a whole calendar for Shipping Weeks and Character Appreciation Days. There are prompts for every day of that week and during that time (if we can get enough people involved) you would see a whole bunch of stories and drabbles for that couple or character! **_

_**Example:**_

_**August 27 is Bubbles Appreciation Day!**_

_**This day, anyone can submit oneshots, songsfics, drabbles, ANYTHING to show their appreciation for Bubbles! **_

_**Sept 7-13 is Boomubbles Week!**_

_**During this week, check out **__**ConformityisNonsense's **__**profile, and go to the story called "Powerpuff Girls Fandom Week" and find out the prompts for each day. Submit your stories or drabbles and make sure you include in the summary that its for a fandom week!.**_

_**I'm submitting my own Boomercup drabble tomorrow because I like tomorrow's prompt: "Lose"**_

_**Okay, now for my random drabbles! If I have any fellow "Sims" lovers out there, and anyone who can't wait for the release of Sims 4, you should get this! :D**_

* * *

**_Sim_****tember 2nd**

Blossom hummed a soft tune to herself as she strode into the kitchen. She politely nodded at her green eyed sister, who sat atop the counter with a pint of chocolate ice cream, and plucked an apple from a wooden bowl. Buttercup lazily stuffed a large spoonful of ice cream in her mouth as Blossom made her way back to their bed room. She cringed, silently whimpering as the cold overwhelmed her.

Blossom backed into the kitchen once more, "Oh Buttercup, Robin's birthday party is going to be on September 16th alright?"

Buttercup glanced up, rubbing her temples in hopes of relieving her brain freeze. "What?"

"September 16th, Robin's birthday party" she repeated.

"What about Robin's birthday party?" Buttercup shook her head vigorously.

"It's on September 16th!"

"What!?"

Blossom's left eye twitched in the slightest and her grip on the apple tightened. "Are you doing that on purpose?"

Buttercup put the lid on the container and held her spoon in her mouth like a toothpick, "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Blossom cleared her throat and sounded out each syllable of her sentence, "September 16th is going to be the day Robin is having her birthday party."

After a few moments of silence, Buttercup nodded slightly, "Yeah… Robin's party. You should really find out when that is."

"Wh-, I-…Yo-" Blossom shook with irritation and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "_I'm trying to tell you that it is on September 16__th__!_"

Buttercup's nose scrunched up as she hopped off the counter top and placed the tub of ice cream back into the freezer. "Don't raise your voice at me like that. You're the one saying shit that doesn't make sense!"

This time, the eye twitch was much more noticeable. Blossom was on edge. "_Do you not understand what is going on here?_"

Now Buttercup stood in front of the doorway leading to the dining room with a smug look on her face. "All I know is that I was sitting here, minding my own business with my ice cream, and you walked in spewing nonsense."

And then Blossom fell right off that edge.

"_You're the one acting like you have no clue I'm t-_" Blossom let out a short lived shriek and ducked just in time to avoid Buttercup's spoon. It fell to the tile floor with a cringe-worthy clatter. "D-did you just… throw your ice cream spoon at me?!"

"Sure did."

A bitten red apple zoomed across the kitchen in a blink of an eye. Blossom's heated force sent it flying right passed Buttercup's ducked head and into an unsuspecting newcomer. The Professor looked dazed for a moment and then fell to the floor with a thud along.

"Look what you did!"

Blossom shook her head immediately, "I wouldn't have done it if you weren't so difficult!"

"I wouldn't be so difficult if you would make sense more often!"

"_What's happening?_" Bubbles shouted over her sisters. Blossom sighed in relief.

"Great! Bubbles, please help me explain to Buttercup that Robin's party will be September 16th!"

"I have no clue what you're saying~" Buttercup sang mockingly. Blossom made an annoyed gesture and gave Bubbles eyes that pleaded her help. Bubbles smiled at Buttercup, who returned it.

"Blossom, take a look at what is happening in September and you may understand the problem here." She said.

Blossom furrowed her brow and stomped toward the calendar that hung in on the kitchen wall. She flipped through the pages, and when her eyes fell upon the second day of September, she understood. Sighing, Blossom glanced at Buttercup, irritated beyond repair. "Is _that _what you want from me?"

She took Buttercup's silence as a 'yes' and mumbled. Buttercup leaned forward to hear her sister's words. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that, mind repeating it? A bit louder?"

Blossom glared at Buttercup, but spoke in a much clearer tone, "Robin is having her birthday party on _Sim_-tember 16th."

Buttercup chuckled, "Well why didn't you just say so silly Blossy?" She ruffled Blossom's bangs and left the kitchen with a satisfied grin. On her way out, one could see the "The Sims 4" logo printed on the back of her shirt, and the words "Coming September 2, 2014".

**Recycling: For Former Villains**

The Rowdyruff Boys walked peacefully down the heart of Townsville, on their way to the Utonium household. Butch was messily draining a can of soda, and fizzy liquid dripped down his chin and onto this shirt. Brick and Boomer rolled their eyes at their brother.

"What?" he tossed the now empty can into a nearby recycling bin, "never seen a guy drink a can of soda befo" Before he could finish, Butch was tackled to the ground by three Townsville police officers. "Hey! What the heck did I do?!" he demanded.

"You're under arrest dirt bag!" one officer shouted, cuffing Butch's wrists together.

"For what!" Butch demanded again.

"You thought you could fool us huh?" another said. "You thought you had us all fooled with your phony 'we're good now' act huh? Huh! _LITTERBUG?!_"

"Litterbug?!" Brick and Boomer repeated.

"That's insane! Butch threw that can away, as a matter of fact, he _recycled it!_" Brick yelled.

"Then what is that?!" the third officer asked, pointing at the aluminum can on the sidewalk.

Boomer chuckled. "Oh! Ha! The wind must have blown it out of the bin before it fell all the way in."

"You two are under arrest too! Get 'em boys!" the first officer cried. The other two tackled Brick and Boomer, slamming them into the ground.

"Oh what are _we _under arrest for?! _He's _the litterbug!" Brick shouted.

"Hey!" Butch cried.

The officers forced the boys to their feet and began walking them to the police car. One began to recite a statement which he obviously struggled the night before to memorize. "You have the right to remain silent-"

"This is screwy!" Boomer called.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law-"The boys were forced into the car, and the siren began to blare.

"Somebody! Call the Powerpuff Girls!" Butch tried to call out the window to any civilian that cared to listen.

"-You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be-"

"_THIS IS INSANE!_"

* * *

_**On a Youtube video, somebody was like "SIMTEMBER!" and I'm just like... YES. That is my new word, I no longer call it September this year it's Simtember! and BTW, I'm not going to school on September 2nd... NOPE! I already have permission~**_

_**Review! and Please take a look at the Powerpuff Girls Fandom Calendar on ConformityisNonsense's account. She worked super hard on that and we'd both love to see this community bursting with life and SHIPPINGS!**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
